gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type
The GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type is a Mobile Suit Variation from the series Gundam SEED. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of the UMF-4A GOOhN used for underground operations, the GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type is a prototype suit built to infiltrate enemy lines to search for targets, gather intelligence, destroy underground facilities and to carry out underground exploration, etc. To suit its role, the suit is equipped with a pair of claws for digging and has scale system installed on its surface for crushing and liquefying surrounding rock and soil, propelling it forward. This crushed, liquefied soil is then shuttled to the back of the MS through ports on the head that were supercavitating torpedo launchers on the original GOOhN. The GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type is also fitted with specialized sensors such as subsurface radar and acoustic search system, granting it superior sensor capabilities while underground. However, there are limitations to these sensors, the subsurface radar is easily affected by changes in the conductivity of soil, causing its long distance detection/scanning to have low accuracy, while the acoustic search system cannot be used when the scale system is active. The scale system is also not without problem, it cannot break through thicker rock layers, and as a result, geological survey has to be carried out beforehand. All these limitations and problems made the suit difficult to use. Weapons wise, the GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type mounts two phonon maser cannons, which are mounted on the same position as the ones on the standard GOOhN. Besides these cannons, the suit can also use its digging claws as weapons. Armaments ;*Digging Claw :Mounted in the hands, these digging claws are mainly used for digging but can also serve as close combat weapons due to their sharpness. ;*Phonon Maser Cannon :The GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type is equipped with two Phonon Maser Cannons which are mounted beside the monoeye sensor. The Phonon Maser Cannon is a versatile sonic weapon that can be used on both land and in the sea. Special Equipment & Features ;*Scale system ;*Subsurface Radar ;*Acoustic Search System History During the First Alliance-PLANT War, ZAFT created the underwater mobile suit GOOhN, and based on it developed a prototype version used for underground operations which was the GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type. A total of 3 units were built and although not meant for combat, they were eventually deployed in the Battle of Porta Panama when ZAFT forces had to gather any available forces to destroy the Mass Driver. The ability of these GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Types to suddenly appear from the ground caused shock to the Earth Alliance pilots, and gave an advantage to these suits that were not fit for combat. All 3 units survived the battle. Later, one of the GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Types was given to PLANT civilian Diller Rojo, who used it to search through the remains of the deserted Mendel colony for informations on the first Coordinator George Glenn. During work, the sensor of his suit malfunctioned but luckily for Diller, Lowe Guele from the Junk Guild was present. Lowe quickly repaired the damaged, allowing Diller to continue his work. After the war, the GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type was put into limited mass production as the UTA/TE-6P Geo-GOOhN. Gallery External links * GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type on MAHQ